Stay
by YoursG
Summary: Wounded and hurt,Harry found himself in the Malfoy Manor. The very place he wanted to avoid. With the only person he wanted to see. Drarry fic. One shot.


Drarry fic

Stay

Harry was sitting on a couch in a large room in the Ministry of Magic. It was almost a week since the Dark side was defeated. Since Voldemort had been destroyed. The celebrations had been going on since then. And they did have a cause to celebrate, Harry thought. He was in middle of one such party hosted by the Ministry of Magic. He was tired of the parties. But being the Golden Boy of the Age, the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, he did not have the luxury of refusing a party invite, especially not from the current Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione was in Australia searching for her parents. She had left a day after the War was over. And Ron was off flirting with some girls, who now gave him all the attention he had wanted.

Harry felt alone in middle of a party. Sure he had got to spend time with Ron and Hermione, and sure, there were many people who wanted to talk to him. But the one person that he longed to see the most, whom he wished to talk to was missing. Harry hadn't seen Draco since the trial where he had given his testimony and with a bit of pushing from Harry had been declared innocent. And Harry missed him, a lot. That was it, he thought. He was going to search him. Even if it meant that he had to go the Malfoy Manor.

With this intention, Harry left the party.

Line Break

He was in the Knockturn Alley. He didn't know why. All he remembered was that he had left the party with intention of finding Malfoy and had somehow ended up in Knockturn Alley, not having the heart of going to Malfoy Manor. He didn't think he could face the memories of Hermione's tortured screams even if it meant seeing Malfoy.

Suddenly, something whooshed past him, and he became mildly alert. But he was a bit too late. He heard a soft whispering of, "Protego" right before the spell hit him, rendering him unconscious.

Line Break

Harry began regaining consciousness. He was lying on a soft bed. He opened his eyes and couldn't see a thing. He groped around the table searching for his glasses. And as he put them on, he began panicking. He was in the Malfoy Manor. The very place he wanted to avoid. With the only person he wanted to see. And suddenly, he was afraid. Afraid to see Malfoy.

Just then, the boy himself entered. He looked at Harry emotionlessly. Harry waited for him to speak. But Malfoy just continued to look at him blankly. Harry cleared his throat and looked away. Suddenly, he became aware of the tears that were struggling to free themselves. He controlled his tears with great effort and tried to get up. But his back screamed in pain, apparently he had taken quite a beating. He sat back with a small scream of pain. He took deep breaths, and tried to get up again. A bit slowly this time. He managed to stand on his feet. He took a tentative step towards Malfoy and said in an even tone, "Thank you for saving me, Malfoy. I'm sorry for whatever inconvenience I've caused. I'll take your leave now." He looked down again and made a move to leave.

Right then, he felt Malfoy's arm reach out to stop him. Malfoy said quietly, "Easy there, Potter. You've taken quite a beating." Harry snorted, "Don't pretend to care, Malfoy. I don't even know why you bothered to saved me." He was about to leave when Malfoy whispered something. Harry turned around sharply, only to let out a shriek of pain. He just wanted the pain to go away. He whimpered softly.

Suddenly he found himself in Malfoy's arms. He was holding him, an arm around his waist, steadying him, his other hand running through his hair, soothing him. He whispered silently, "Shh, Potter. I'm here. Just lay down a bit, the pain will fade, eventually." But Harry wouldn't listen. He didn't want to let go of Malfoy. He clung to him desperately, his arms around his waist, holding him close, his head resting on Malfoy's shoulder. So, Malfoy just held him close, because he could sense that that was what Harry needed.

They stood like that for a long time. Then Harry began to lose what little strength he had. Malfoy put an arm behind the crook of his knees and picked him up as carefully as he could. He laid him on the bed as gently as he could. He kissed his forehead tenderly and made to move, when he felt something hold him in place. He looked down to see Harry clutching his shirt as hard as he could.

Harry half-opened his eyes and muttered, "Stay." Malfoy smiled softly and nodded. He settled himself on the bed with Harry in his arms. After he was sure Harry had fallen asleep, he whispered, his tone dripping with promise and care, "Always, Harry. Anything for you."

He fell asleep then, his last conscious thought of the boy in his arms who had sacrificed so much for the world and how he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. "I love you. I'll protect you." The last sentence that rang through his mind before he finally fell asleep.


End file.
